Mile High Club
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Alice is terrible afraid of flying and gets a special kind of attention from a lovely stewardess who is determined to help her enjoy the flight. AH/Bellice/


[Disclaimer] The PG 13 Version of Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow her characters to let them do things she would never, ever write about.

*Femslash and lemon Alert inside. Feel free to leave if you aren't interested in reading that kind of stuff.*

This one-shot is dedicated to a lovely lady who lives somewhere, far, far away from me. You know who you are *smile*

Thanks for inspiring me to write this. I hope you'll like it

*****Mile High Club*****

I wiped my sweating palms on the silk fabric of my dress and tried desperately to remember how to breathe as if I wasn't having an asthma attack right now.

My fingers grabbed the arm-rest of my seat so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

You're not going to panic, I repeated in my head, using the words like a mantra although I already knew that it was completely useless.

I was definitely going to panic as soon as this plane was going to leave the safe ground we were still standing on. It's ridiculous and for someone who loves traveling so much like I do it's a terrible burden to be so afraid of flying.

Or no, it's not actually the fear of flying that makes my heart instantly skip a beat as soon as I step inside an aircraft. It's the fear of crashing down to the ground in a deadly spiral.

Damn it; don't think about it, Alice.

"Miss, would you please fasten your seatbelt now for take-off."

The stewardess was a pretty brunette and her mouth twitched into a warm smile when she recognized how nervous I was.

When she leaned forward to help me close the seatbelt around my middle I got a small glimpse of the black lace bra she was wearing underneath her uniform and a wave of warmth spread right into my cheeks, turning them into a bright crimson color.

"If you are warm you can turn on the air-conditioning above your head a bit more." She suggested, putting a wisp of her hair behind her ear while I forced myself to nod my head a tiny bit.

When she walked up the aisle I couldn't help but stare after her and her perfectly rounded backside, wondering how it would feel like to run my fingertips up and down her gorgeous curves.

My hands searched for the tiny tablet tube in my handbag and I quickly swallowed two of the pills my father had prescribed me in order to make me sleep through most of the eight hour flight to London.

While I waited for the meds to start working I closed my eyes, feeling the engine of the plane roar to life underneath me like an angry lion. After a few moments I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Miss, are you awake?" a soft voice asked me hesitantly making me open my tired eyes again although I still felt way to sleepy to wake up.

"Is something wrong?" I murmured, rubbing up and down my bare forearms with my hands. It was cold inside the plane and I was only dressed in a light, sleeveless silk dress.

"No, it's not. You don't have to worry."

She handed me a blanket and I wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome. My name is Isabella and I'm here to make this flight as pleasant for you as possible." Her eyes sparkled in the dimmed light and I wondered if she was just being polite or if she was trying to flirt with me. It was very random that another woman tried to hook up with me although I was very much attracted to both genders.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked me, letting the tip of her tongue swirl over her coral tinted upper lip.

"I don't know," I stumbled out, unable to stop looking at her mouth like a complete idiot.

"Would you like me to show you a bit around in the plane? I bet you've never been in the first class cabin before."

I nodded my head and stood up from my narrow seat to follow her through the rows. The plane started shaking a bit and I would have landed very abruptly flat on my face if she hadn't turned around suddenly to hold me upright.

"Oh god, we're going to die!"

"No, we're not. That was just a tiny air hole. The captain hasn't even turned the seatbelt sign on so there is no need to worry at all."

She guided me into the completely empty first class cabin and made me sit down on a wide, cream-colored leather seat.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes it is."

At least you have more room here for your legs and don't have to be afraid of getting thrombosis, I thought while she disappeared behind a curtain for a moment.

"Red or white?" she asked me, placing a crystal glass on the small table in front of me.

"Red or white what?" I asked back, trying to ignore the loud sound of the turbine as much as possible.

"Wine of course, you really look like you could need a drink now."

"White wine, please."

She poured me glass and I took a small sip, enjoying the warmth that instantly spread through my body.

"Can I ask you something, Miss...?"

"Cullen but please call me Alice."

"Fine, Alice. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I took another sip from the wine. It tasted good and I felt myself relax a bit though the alcohol in my blood. Maybe I should try to drink myself into a delirium before I entered a plane the next time.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Are you just afraid of flying or is it my…?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I interrupted her harshly.

"I'm so scared that I can hardly breathe and please don't try to tell me what a safe way of traveling flying is. I already know that but still...,"

"Too bad that it's just your fear of flying that makes you so nervous, Alice," she mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the seat next to me.

"I had kind of hoped that…well, forget it, it's embarrassing and doesn't even matter."

"No, I want to know." I told her, risking a view out of the window. The sky outside was an almost purple color now.

"I thought that your adorable nervousness had a tiny bit to do with me. But of course, I'm not lucky enough to catch the eye of such a gorgeous being like you are. Tell me, why are you traveling on your own and not with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You're single? That's too bad. A woman like you shouldn't be alone."

Somehow I couldn't resist not touching the pearly white skin on her wrist, caressing it very lightly until she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax, Alice? I kind of feel bad when I see how tensed you are."

She didn't wait for my response which was a good thing because I had no clue what to answer her. Her dainty fingertips started massaging my neck in smooth, circling movements.

"Just close your eyes. You don't have to be afraid of anything. I'm going to take good care of you."

I sighed but couldn't help to enjoy the gentle touch of her hand on me. She really was good at this and I started to wish for feeling her fingers massaging the rest of my body too.

When I felt her fumble on the zipper of my dress I instantly held my breath for a moment.

"I want to make you feel good, Alice. Will you let me?"

She leaned forward and cupped my face in her hands to pull me closer to her.

"I'm going to kiss you now," she whispered against my trembling lips before she nudged her lips against them very gently. The tip of her tongue slipped into my mouth when I gasped for air in surprise and I felt my skin break out in goose flesh when she touched her tongue against mine, caressing it tenderly while my hands moved up and down her back.

My dress landed on the ground next to us and I opened the buttons of her white blouse with trembling fingers.

"So sexy," I murmured, moving my hands over her lace covered breasts. Her nipples hardened under my touch and I leaned forward to suckle the sensitive tips into my warm mouth.

"God, Alice…," she moaned out before she pressed her hand against her mouth to suppress the noises that kept escaping her throat.

"That feels so good. I knew it would be like that with you."

"I knew it from the first moment I saw you," I whispered, opening the clasp of her bra to expose a pair of perky breasts with rosy nipples that practically begged to be sucked and licked greedily.

"Have you been with a woman before?" she wanted to know, while her tender hands stroked up and down the insides of my thighs, setting my skin on an invisible fire.

"Not in the last time," I confessed almost shy.

"Neither have I, but when I saw you biting that bottom lip of yours so nervously I instantly felt attracted to you."

Her fingertips brushed over the thin fabric of my underwear and I moaned against her collarbone.

"Please, touch me."

She shoved the black lace to the side and coated her fingertips in my wetness before she circled them over the tiny pearl of my clit.

Two of her fingers slipped inside me and I felt my inner walls stretching around them. When she curled them upwards and started rubbing them against the sensitive spot deep inside of me I felt my knees quivering uncontrollable. I was already close, so damn close…

Her mouth found mine again and I sucked her upper lips between my teeth to nibble on it.

"Cum for me, Alice." she mumbled against my mouth when she pulled back a bit from the kiss.

A third finger joined the other two and I whimpered slightly when the beginning of my climax washed over my body.

"Now, Alice," she groaned against my neck, sucking the sensitive skin right underneath my hairline between her front teeth.

My inner walls clenched around her fingers inside me while her thumb continued caressing the area around my throbbing clit until the after waves of my lust finally subsided.

"Are you feeling a bit more relaxed now?"

I nodded my head, unable to form any reasonable words with her so close to me.

She stood up again and I pulled the pencil skirt of her uniform up her slim thighs to recognize that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it apart from a pair of black silk stockings.

"Such a naughty girl, aren't you, Isabella."

"Do you mind?" she murmured, sucking her forefinger between her lips while her eyes never left mine and I gently parted her with two fingers to get a closer look at her inner lips that were already glistening with moisture.

"Will you let me taste you?" I asked her, my own voice sounding strange and huskily in my ears.

"Yes, please,"

I grabbed her ass with my free hand and pulled her closer to me until I could almost feel her overheated flesh against my mouth. She smelled divine and automatically the tip of my tongue darted out to swirl up and down her slick folds for a few moments before I started circling the sensitive nub above her entrance with my tongue, closing my lips gently around it while I shoved two fingers inside her and curled them upwards. After a few minutes I felt her walls beginning to tighten a bit and replaced my fingers with my tongue, desperate to lick up every tiny drop of the sweet essence that kept pouring out of her.

My thumb caressed the pearl of her clit very gently and a heartbeat later a gush of fresh wetness poured down my throat.

She moaned my name while she reached the peak of her lust before she collapsed on my lap.

"God, that was incredible,"

I kissed her mouth again, feeling her hesitate a tiny bit when she tasted herself on my tongue.

"Miss… Miss, Miss, are you awake?"

My eyes fell open and I blinked into the worried face of the lovely brunette stewardess.

"Oh thanks god, I've finally managed to wake you up. We've landed about an hour ago and everyone else is already gone."

I looked around recognizing that the entire cabin was in fact empty.

"Sorry," I stumbled out, quickly trying to stand up from my seat. It didn't work and I realized that I still had the seatbelt on.

"Let me help you, Miss." she told me cheerfully and unclasped it, giving me another view right into her cleavage.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, Miss. I really hope you enjoyed your flight today."

_Oh, Isabella you have no idea how much I did…_


End file.
